


Brooklyn, Not Kiev

by Voodoosgirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Explicit Consent, Good Boyfriend Steve Rogers, Kinktober 2018, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, My First Kinktober, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/pseuds/Voodoosgirl
Summary: Bucky has an intriguing request. Steve is willing to comply as long as they're in "Brooklyn."





	Brooklyn, Not Kiev

**Author's Note:**

> A wee bit nervous about this offering, my first Kinktober ever! My first stand-alone Stucky smut. Oh sure I write it for my WIPs but out here all naked and alone, not until today! Soft bondage theme and full consent apply. Constructive critiques and feedback are welcome. Much gratitude for giving this a visit! ♥

“Are you sure about this?” Steve’s voice sandpapered thick, balancing want and uncertainty, gaze lingering over Bucky, sweat-sheened tenseness, chest to gut to cock. Arms spread wide, back to the headboard, a lip chewed anxious, body an offering, Steve’s view as he knelt tucked between his legs. Eyes glancing from wrist to rope to meeting his own, meaning deliberate.

“You can break this rope easy, remember that.” Nervous reminder venturing across new ground, Steve binding Bucky, his asking rasped in the throes of their sex. Steve deep embedded, both lost in the taking, the words not heard at first, a tickle in his hearing, coming clear with a tug at his hair, pulling mouths apart, breathed whisper in the dark, hot and full of pleading, “Tie me up, Stevie, I trust you.” Rush of excitement mixing with concern sending red heat to prickle Steve’s skin, intrigued by his begging ask, afraid of the consequences.

Staunch resistance at first, history surging a cold wind through Steve’s bones, not wanting to chance his triggers, to lose what ground they’d gained together, his reticent “No,” giving way to Bucky’s relentless persuasions. Strongest of wills bowled over by the smirking tease of mouth to nipples, a thumb’s tense line drawn from base to tip of his shaft, pulling faint wetness, his tongue slow licking the evidence a breath from Steve’s mouth. Roles reversed behind closed doors, following Bucky’s lead, owned and completed by his touch.

Cautious bringing of one wrist then the other to the bedposts, faintest of tremor slowing his slip of the knots, ragged breath, temples rolling together at Bucky’s whispered chastisement, “Tighter, babe, you won’t hurt me.” Eyes closing to steady nerves caught up in the heat of uncertainty, falling to the demands of his craving, Bucky’s flesh under his, pliant to his touch, buried deep in the tightness of his body. Evidence forming, sweat breaking neck to back to thighs, a bead slow tracing down his chest to fall to Bucky’s skin, milky white hinting of his cum asking for escape.

“Look at you,” Bucky’s low laughed whisper forcing eyes open, “You’re close, you like this, don’t you?”

Settling back on haunches, Steve’s eyes slow roaming over Bucky, flesh hand tied to the headboard, chest rise and fall deep and sharp, pupils blown wide. Telling anticipation of his touch, firm caress to inner thighs, mouth pulling claiming marks across the dark skin of his groin. Metal arm stretching out, bound loose but compliant, willing surrender of his body, playing their game.

Steve’s consuming gaze catching on the scars glistening in the faint light of their room, regret twisting second thoughts. Hand fisting in long hair shaking his head, insistent and clear, “Don’t forget the words, tell me again. I need you to say it.”

Knees spreading wider, heels tugging Steve’s legs, pulling at his pause, Bucky lunged forward, straining against the bonds, open mouth chasing near to catching Steve, held back by the grip on his hair. Eyes heavy-lidded, a murmured whine at the denying. Cock lying full against his belly, body answering with the twitch of muscles, hips rolling up insistent, trying to connect, “Not Kiev, not Kiev,” muttered low under his breath.

Steve’s gritted beg, “God, I’m barely holding on, you gotta say the right word.” Thumb raking faint stubble, toying with his lips, needing the soft fullness against his skin, reticent denial of the kiss. Teeth trapping his finger, dragging a hissed response, “Say the word.” Foreheads pressing, breathing warm so close to his mouth the taste of him teasing memory, “Please Buck, tell me where you are?”

Pulling back from his lunge, tense grip of his legs loosening, steadying breath pushed out “Brooklyn, I’m in Brooklyn.” Safeword spoken.

“You trust me right?” Steve slipping knees beneath Bucky’s thighs he settled into his place, hands resting firm on his chest, fingers wide-spread and still, hips rolling up, flesh connecting, teasing reminder of his intentions. The taste of his skin, lingering not long enough between any kiss deep or fleeting, Steve leaned to press mouth to chest, precise and pristine a line laid neat a finger’s breadth from his nipples.

“Don’t make me regret this, Rogers.” Huffed laugh cut short by the hard pinch of fingers, the tug at each nipple, slow, deliberate pulling, gaze studying his response, waiting for eyes to close, head lolling, taking away his breath, a stop to the smirking. Steve needing more than the quieting of his sarcasm, craving the sounds his touch could pull, head dropping to his throat, teeth clenching, blood bruising hard to the surface, leaving his mark. Bucky’s breath drawn in but not moaning, not what Steve needed to hear. Holding back close-guarded, unspoken remnants of his history, the need for his silence in encounters haunting still.

Salt sweat wetting his lips, finding his way to nipples red and erect, tongue laving one then the other, caught by his teeth, Bucky’s body arching up following his mouth, a teasing pull away. Hands wrapping around hips, holding him in place, rhythmic push cock raking against cock, hard bite to his nipple, pulling the whine that Steve wanted to hear, making his body sweat under his touch.

“See, that’s what I like, Barnes. No smart ass answers.” Whispered close to Bucky’s cheek, captured flesh released, thumbs brushing soothing strokes to tender flesh. Mouths pressing near but not quite, Steve denying the kiss Bucky chased after, “Not yet, pal. Not yet.” Panting breaths hot against Steve’s skin, dragging him in, wanting to finish, not wanting to end, hands cupping Bucky’s face, holding his gaze, pupils full and dark, together sitting on the edge of coming.

Steve studied Bucky’s features, half smile for the hungry pull of his legs wrapped around his hips, trying to urge him to enter. Glance towards his hands, loose-wrapped by the rope, an easy escape, fingers gripping the posts, a willing hint of bondage. Trust given freely, steps taken away from his past. A reach to brush wet hair from his face, embracing the eyes-closed tilt of his head, nuzzling into his hand, the tell of their affection.

“I want to come inside of you.” Thumb soft stroking, tugging Bucky’s lip close, whispered mouth to mouth, explicit permission always asked, lessons learned about consent.

Bucky’s nod always followed by “You damn well better.” Same answer every time.

Gaze connecting, Bucky watching Steve, pressured tug against restraints, fleeting panic reassured by the give, fingers staying wrapped around the posts. Body in Steve’s hands, moving and lifting, fingers pressing to tender tissue gaining entrance, urge to close his eyes with each excursion, hard fought to stay open, locking on the only one he trusted.

Hips pressing up meeting relentless fingers, tense spasms chasing across his gut, a fingertip finding its mark unremitting exploration driven by Steve’s focus, pulling beaded cum to the end of his cock. “Need you inside, Stevie, need you inside,” rasped words, back arching, tremors shaking taut muscles.

Body maneuvered without his help, wide pupils caught following. Steve guiding himself to press against tender flesh, hands spreading Bucky’s hips wide and open, warm liquid easing their fit, slow filling descent to rest tight bound, pulses throbbing. A pause to let tense muscles settle, held breaths releasing. Steve raking a hand in Bucky's hair, pulling his focus for gazes to meet, bodies held still, suspended connected in time.

Slow pull starting, shaft dragging across intimate tissue, Bucky's gasping shudders releasing with every drive inside. 

Tight wrapped legs capturing Steve, holding him to his promise, rhythmic urging, heels digging in, helping to fill him deeper. Bucky’s eyes fell closed, breaths panting, pushed out sharp and grunted with every thrust inside, mind slipping away, shadows chasing across his memory. Red flush spreading, anxious spasms catching his breath, metal arm falling free when Steve pulled at the knot, seeing panic rising, quick moves to keep him safe.

Hand catching Steve’s head pulling him up and close, searching for recognition, holding in place for heartbeats, desperate for his bearings.

“It’s okay, it’s me.” Steve’s voice louder than the noise in his head, mouths pressing close, “You remember where we are?”

Hesitant stuttered answer, "Brooklyn,” Bucky pulling him in, forceful owning, tongue exploring past the scruff of his beard, taking soft lips, venturing deeper, filling and hungry. Needing his taste to settle in his brain, reassuring brittle nerves, calming fears dragged forward from his past. 

Steve’s fingers dipping inside his mouth, long and slow drag down his tongue taking his wetness, moving to wrap his cock in hand, hard pulling strokes. Aching moans buried in Steve’s mouth, arm encircling keeping bodies close, holding on to their reality.

Pace speeding up, Steve’s filling rocking Bucky’s hips, his whine reverberating mouth to mouth, metal fingers dug in, pointed aching pain not hurting but possessing. Heat pulsing heartbeats matching temple to chest to groin. Fingers wrapping tight, hard pulling his shaft, shaking tremors chasing body to body.

Bucky’s aching “Steve,” as he came, moaned against his mouth ending all resolve, body responding uncontrolled jerks and starts, spilling his cum deep inside; existence at the mercy of Bucky’s pleasure.

Hard breathing matching, sweat mingling with sweat, body heavy falling skin to skin, Bucky laid out beneath him. Steve reaching to free his wrist, arms scooping him up, body pulled close, limbs loose, distracted low moan sending worry to Steve's mind. Desperate tugging to pull him full into his lap, arms tight surrounding “I got you,” whispered, again and again, pulling sweat-soaked hair aside, lips pressing to a throat pulse exposed. "Buck, you okay? Hey, where are you?"

Staggered breath pulled in, limbs hanging heavy full weight thrown across Steve's chest, Bucky's answer muttered against his shoulder, "Here, right here." 

"Not good enough," Steve tugging on hair, searching for eye contact.

"You're never happy, Rogers," wriggling his head to free his hair, nose buried in his ear.

Steve persisted, "I'm happy when we are in..." A leading sentence left hanging.

Bucky delayed his response with a stretch to fit his body tighter to Steve's, a prolonged sigh rift with mock frustration, his final answer whispered close to his ear, "Brooklyn. Happy? Now let's go again."


End file.
